The Reach
The Reach is the second largest region of Westeros (the North being larger) and also its most populous. It includes the largest city on the continent (Oldtown) as well as many large towns such as Tumbleton, Ashford, and Cuy. The land is abundant with dense woodlands, large rivers and lakes, and fertile valleys, making the region wealthy with agricultural goods, some that are globally recognized for their quality such as the wines from the Arbor, although large vineyards stretch throughout most of the region. The land is covered in orchards, including apples and pears in the northern regions and lemons, limes, oranges, and pomegranates in the south. Large fields of grain stretch across its northern lands and the rivers include rich soil from frequent flooding. This abundance combined with the stability of the region's nobles make it the second richest region, second only to the westerlands with their gold and silver mines. The borders of the Reach include the Sunset Sea to the west, the hills of the westerlands to the northwest, the Blackwater Rush of the riverlands and crownlands to the north, the Dornish Marches to the east, and the Red Mountains of Dorne and the Summer Sea to the south. The Dornish are considered their ancient enemies and along with the Marcher lords from the stormlands have had countless skirmishes over the ages. The Roseroad links Oldtown with King's Landing by way of Highgarden , while the Ocean Road links Highgarden with Lannisport. Besides this major roads, the Reach is connected by the Mander river (the largest on the continent) and its tributaries, the Blueburn, the Cockleswhent, and an unnamed river that begins near Silverhill. Oldtown is located at the mouth of the Honeywine. The region also includes several islands, including the Shield Islands near the mouth of the Mander and the Arbor south of the Whispering Sound and the Redwyne Straits. The regional capital is Highgarden, where once House Gardener ruled as the Kings of the Reach. Like many houses in the Reach, House Gardener began as descendants of the First Men, and claims descent from the legendary Garth Greenhand. After the invasion of the Andals, many houses intermarried and adopted the Faith of the Seven, which has an important headquarters at the Starry Sept in Oldtown. After the War of Conquest, House Tyrell was named Lords Paramount of the Reach because they surrendered to House Targaryen. Over the centuries, the region has been an important political and economical ally to many different kings beginning with the Targaryens, but divided its loyalties during the Dance of the Dragons, switched sides during Robert's Rebellion, backed Renly Baratheon at first before more recently coming into power alongside their rivals, the Lannisters. The region has a long history of chivalry and is know for its legendary heroes such as Serwyn of the Mirror Shield, Davos the Dragonslayer, Roland of the Horn, and the Knight Without Armor. Many houses have their own tournament grounds and the rules are most stringent in this region while the knights receive great honor for participating. The arts flourish in many of the noble courts, with many having ornate furnishing, musical ensembles, and elaborate gardens. But the region also has a large military force, both in mounted knights, infantry, and a large navy commanded by House Redwyne of the Arbor. Locations Major Houses and Locations * Highgarden An ornate castle with lavish gardens and courtyards on the Mander in the center of the Reach. Constructed as the ancient seat of the Kings of the Reach and House Gardiner. Seat of House Tyrell. * Oldtown The largest city in Westeros and bustling center of trade built at the mouth of the Honeywine in the southern Reach. The city includes the maester's headquarters of the Citadel, the Starry Sept of the Faith of the Seven (second only to Baelor's Sept), and the tallest structure in Westeros, a lighthouse on Battle Island which serves as the seat of House Hightower, the Voice of Oldtown and Lord of the Port. * Tumbleton A market town along the western bank of the Mander, not far from King's Landing. Seat of House Footly. * Bitterbridge A town along the Rose Road with a stone bridge that crosses the Mander. Seat of House Caswell. * Longtable (empty) A town near the confluence of the Mander and the Blueburn. Seat of House Merryweather. * Goldengrove (empty) A town along the river flowing south from Silverhill, east of Red Lake. Seat of House Rowan. * Cider Hall A keep near the junction of the Cockleswent and Mander rivers. Seat of House Fossoway "Red". * Red Lake A large lake in the northwestern Reach. Also the name of a town and keep in the area. Seat of House Crane.Short description here. * Old Oak A castle in the northwest corner of the Reach with an active tourney grounds and large forests. Seat of House Oakheart. * Brightwater Keep (empty) A keep near the source of the Honeywine in the southern Reach. Seat of House Florent. * Blackcrown (empty) A keep on the northwestern shore of the Whispering Sound, across from Three Towers and near Oldtown. Seat of House Bulwer. * Three Towers A castle on the southern shore on the Whispering Sound, near where the sound meets the Redwyne Straits. Seat of House Costayne. * Honeyholt A keep along the eastern shore of the Honeywine, between Brightwater Keep and Oldtown. Seat of House Beesbury. * Horn Hill A strong keep in the wooded foothills of the Red Mountains. Seat of House Tarly. * Uplands A keep in the foothills of the Red Mountains directly east of Oldtown. Seat of House Mullendore. * Sunhouse (Sunflower Hall) A keep (called the "Sunhouse,") and town on the shore of the Summer Sea. Seat of House Cuy. * Ashford A major castle and town on the northern banks of the Cockleswent River. Seat of House Ashford. * Grassy Vale A town on the northern shore of the Blueburn, near the border with the Stormlands. Seat of House Meadows. * Bandallon A keep on the Sunset Sea, southwest of the Shield Islands. Seat of House Blackbar. * Ivy Hall A tower keep and hall on the east side of the river flowing from Silverhill, north of Goldengrove. Seat of House Kidwell. * Appleton A market town near the source of the Cockleswent. Seat of House Appleton. * Darkdell A mountain keep near Starpike and Nightsong that defends the Reach from the Stormlands and Dorne. Seat of House Vyrwell. * Holyhall A prosperous land on the river north of Highgarden, famous for its dedication to the Mother in the Faith of the Seven. Seat of House Graceford. * New Barrel A newer keep and lands on the north side of the Mander, settled by the "Green" Apple Fossoways after their disagreement. Seat of House Fossoway of New Barrel. * Smithyton A town along the road between Risley and The Ring. Seat of House Shermer. * The Ring A walled town and castle on a prominent hilltop in the northern Reach. Seat of House Roxton. *Dunstonbury Once the castle and lands of House Manderly, which was exiled to the North and founded White Harbor. Now the site of a bustling town whose lands have changed hands many times over the centuries. *Whitegrove A small town near a lake between the Mander and Starpike that has changed hands many times since the Manderlys were exiled to the North. Currently the seat of House Norridge. * Starpike A mountain fortress between Dark Dell and the Hornhill which protects against attacks from Dorne. Once included a much larger holding that was awarded when the Manderlys were exiled to the North. Seat of House Peake. * Hammerhal A village and keep along the road between Highgarden and Oldtown, near Honeyholt. Seat of House Cordwayner. The Sworn Sword Lands These often contested lands in the northwest corner of the Reach are the headwaters of the Chequy Water, which flows east into Red Lake as well from the small lakes of Leafy Lake and Wat's Lake. Stony hills called the the Horseshoe Hills and abundant woodlands (Wat's Wood) also define the region. Two rival houses (House Osgrey of Standfast and House Webber of Coldmoat) have fought over these hills, woods, and lakes for generations, with the most vivid telling from the Dunk and Egg novella "The Sworn Sword," which gives the region its name. The neighboring houses of Oakheart (Old Oak), Crane (Red Lake), Lowther, Durwell, Stackhouse, Conklyn, and Westbrook have often been embroiled in these regional politics, which lately seem to have been settled. *Coldmoat Short description here. *Standfast Short description here. *Nunny Short description here. *Dosk Short description here. *Little Dosk Short description here. *Brandybottom Short description here. *Leafy Lake Short description here. The Shield Islands * Oakenshield (Lord Hewett's Town) (empty) Short description here. * Greyshield (Grimston) Short description here. * Greenshield Short description here. * Southshield Short description here. The Arbor and Surrounding Islands * The Arbor Short description here. **Vinetown Short description here. **Ryamsport Short description here. **Starfish Harbor Short description here. *Islands between the Arbor and the Reach **Mermaid's Palace A small island off the coast of the Arbor that has an old sept and septry. This island is a major pilgrimmage location because of its connection to the Maiden. **Isle of Pigs A small island off the coast of the Arbor that is home to a large pig farm. **Stonecrab Cay A small cay off the coast of the Arbor that sits on top of a coral reef. **Horseshoe Rock A small rock off the coast of the Arbor that is shaped like a horseshoe. **Bastard's Cradle An extremely pointy rock off the coast of the Arbor. Minor Houses Ordered by geographic region: Northern Reach (Upper Mander) * House Bushy Controls fertile lands and forest with a small town on the Gold Road west of The Ring and north of Inchfield. Seat of House Bushy. * House Inchfield Controls vast tracts of fields and pastures northwest of the upper Mander near Lyberr, Risley and north of Bitterbridge. Seat of House Inchfield. * House Risley Controls lands west of the source of the Mander and west of Tumbleton, near Smithyton, Inchfield, and The Ring. Seat of House Risley. * House Lyberr Controls several pastures northwest of the upper Mander and Bitterbridge near Inchfield and Varner. Seat of House Lyberr. * House Orme Controls fertile lands, forests, and a small lake south of Tumbleton and north of Grassy Vale. Seat of House Orme. North-Central Reach (Blueburn Valley) * House Bridges Controls a major bridge on the Blueburn River between Grassy Vale and Longtable. Seat of House Bridges. * House Middlebury Controls a vassal stream of the Blueburn south of Grassy Vale and north of Willum. Seat of House Middlebury. * House Sloane Controls forested lands that surround a small lake in the northeastern Reach near Willum, Middlebury, and the Stormlands. Seat of House Sloane. Northwestern Reach (Red Lake Basin and Northwest Shore) * House Lowther Controls a small port on the Sunset Seat and small river near the border of the Westerlands northwest of Dosk and Little Dosk. Seat of House Lowther. * House Durwell Controls modest lands and forests northwest of Coldmoat and Brandybottom, near the border with Crakehall in the Westerlands. Seat of House Durwell. * House Conklyn Controls modest lands north of Red Lake and Coldmoat near the border with the Westerlands and House Plumm. Seat of House Conklyn. * House Stackhouse Controls modest lands and parts of the Horseshoe Hills south of Wats Lake near Standfast and Old Oak. Seat of House Stackhouse. * House Westbrook Controls a small river called "Westbrook" between Goldengrove and Old Oak, north of Uffering. Seat of House Westbrook. East-Central Reach (Cockleswent Valley) * House Cockshaw Controls large tracts of land south of the Cockleswent near Ashford and north of the Darkdell and Leygood. Seat of House Cockshaw. * House Willum Controls forest lands near the source of the Cockleswhent near Appleton and Poddingfield in the Stormlands). Seat of House Willum. Central Reach (Mander Valley and Western Foothills) * House Redding Controls forests and hills northeast of Goldengrove near Ambrose and Varner. Seat of House Redding. * House Varner Controls fertile lands and a few small lakes northwest of the Mander directly west of Bitterbridge and south of Peckledon in the Westerlands. Seat of House Varner. * House Rhysling Controls a stretch of the eastern shore Mander between Longtable and Ciderhall. Seat of House Rhysling. * House Norridge A house that occupies lands in the central reach once belonging to extinct, exiled, or diminished houses of Whitegrove, Manderly, and Peake. Lands include a Short description here. * House Ambrose Controls the western shore of the Mander south of New Barrel and north of Dunstonbury and across the river from Rhysling. Seat of House Ambrose. * House Dunn A house controlling lands around the town of Dunstonbury in the central Reach where the Cockleswent flows into the Mander. Seat of House Dunn. Lower Mander (Delta) * House Woodwright A house on the Roseroad between Oldflowers and Hammerland and east of Brightwater Keep. Seat of House Woodwright. * House Oldflowers Controls the southern shore of the Mander where it turns west towards the sea, across the river from Ball and directly south of Highgarden on the Roseroad. Seat of House Oldflowers. * House Uffering Controls a river system and delta east of the Shield Islands and west of Holyhall, north of Wythers. Seat of House Uffering. * House Wythers Controls land near the delta of the Mander, southwest of Holyhall and north of Ball. Seat of House Wythers. * House Ball Controls northern shore of the Mander as it runs straight west into the ocean. South of Wythers and across the river from Oldflowers. Seat of House Ball. * House Norcross Controls southern shore of the Mander as itruns straight west into the ocean. North of Brightwater Keep. Seat of House Norcross. Southwestern Reach (Honeywine Basin and Southwest Shore) * House Hastwyck Controls coastal lands on the Sunset Sea between Bandallon to the south and Wyken to the north. Seat of House Hastwyck. * House Graves Controls vast lands and coastline in the southwestern reach and the town of Motherton, west of Brightwater Keep and between Bandallon and Blackcrown. Seat of House Graves. Southern Reach and Dornish Marches * House Leygood One of the fortified keeps near a lake that protects the mountainous border of the southern Reach near Harvest Hall, Nightsong, and Darkdell. Seat of Leygood. * House Hutcheson Controls and mountain valley protecting the southern border of the Reach between Hunt and Horn Hill. Seat of House Hutecheson. * House Hunt Controls a mountain ridge and small lake near the southern border of the Reach near Hunt, Hammerhal, and Uplands. Seat of House Hunt. * House Yelshire Controls forested ridges and valleys in the southeastern Reach between Uplands and Pommingham. Seat of House Yelshire. * House Pommingham Controls semi-arid hills and valleys north of House Cuy near Yelshire in the southeastern Reach. Seat of House Pommingham. Style Guide View full article on The Reach Style Guide. Category:Westeros Category:Builds Category:Reach